Running Blind
by LillyAnnaPoo
Summary: Calling your name I hear only echos, searching the rain I see only shadows. You've got to show me your face.- t.A.T.u


_**I own nothing but plot!**_

**Lillyannapoo's(p.s, that means narrator!) POV**

She stared into the mirror. The mirror she could only feel, but she was okay with that. Because deep in her heart she knew that even if she could see it, she wouldnt want to.

**Balto's POV**

your woundering, My name is Balto Ranez, Im blind and I have been diagnosed with epilipsy. When I was young I moved to many places, you may think that it must have been fun going to a bunch of new places. But when you have to spend the whole time being beatin by the ones who made you, you really dont care where you are.

But dont worry, I ran away when i was eight and made my way to camp, alone. How I did it, I dont quite remember...

I heard the lunch bell ring. I sighed, grabbing my white cane and walked out of the rest room. I felt around the cabin till I found Elizabeth's bed. _'She makes me miss breakfast,I'm angry. If he makes me miss lunch I'm going to kill her!'_ I raised my cane up and then knocked her nice and hard on the head with it. "What the Heck Balto!" she yelped, jumping out of bed,"What was that for!" I shrugged and walked off to lunch, and so my crazy day began...

* * *

><p><strong>Balto's POV<strong>

"Leave. Me. Alone." I screamed at Elizabeth as she (poorly) attempted to guide me to lunch " But Balto!" She yelled at me as she ran after me, " Im trying to help you!" I stopped and turned to the direction of her voice, " Oh yes you are really helping me Elizabeth, your annoying me so much that I might be able to die and get away from your annoying-ass-mouth!" I turned back around and slowly limped my way off to lunch... untill, " OH BALTO YOUR SO MEAN TO ME!" she jumped on me, hugging my legs...

I sighed and wringled out of her grasp. I was walking to lunch, I could smell the food, but of course I had to be ran into by that dimwit once again! I spun around, " Damn it kid leave me the hell alone!"

**Ark's POV**

"Damn it kid leave me the hell alone!" said the woman I had just ran into. I blinked at her.

'_what did I do?_' I thought to myself as she staired at me though her dark sunglasses. " Oh, ma'am I'm very sor-" I was suddenly thrown to the ground as a large metal odject made contact with my face. I stared at the woman above me,her face was now blisterd with anger, " If you were sorry then you shouldnt have done it in the first place!" she screamed at me before she grabbed the odd cane she had hit me with and simply left, not once looking back. I sighed and was about to get up, when a two hands grabbed mine and lifted me up, I looked up to see my half-sisters Alaine and Kyra Sawyer. " Thank you girls." I said brushing my self off, " No problem!" the twins puffed, " so what just happend?" Kyra mutterd, " I'll explain at lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>William's POV<strong>

'_Today out of all days, and capture the flags tonight too! ugh!_' I though as I leaned even harder on my cruches, '_ Well I mean I could try and do it I mean its not as bad as it can be' 'oh come on you know Sarah wouldnt let that happen'_I sighed, of course Sarah wouldnt, shes always acting like a mother to me...

In whys im fine with it but god It's been so long sense I've played capture the flag! I yelped as my knees buckled under me and I feel to the ground only to be picked up by the one in only Sarah Sheperd. " Legs actin' up again?" she said, slowly helping me onto my feet. I nodded, " And your going to say?" I said in a hopefull tone. She rolled her eyes, " Your not fighting with no bum leg Weasle!" she yelled smacking me upside the head. I sighed, but then smiled at hearing her utter my nickname, " fine but you better fight twice as hard for me k?" she smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyra Sawyer's POV<strong>

"So Ark, what happend to cause you to... you know... end up lieing on the ground in the middle of camp like a dip-stick?" I asked as we sat down at are table with are food.

He sighed and said, " I'm quite unsure actually, I just ran into this girl and she started acting like I had done some crazy horrable thing..." Alaine looked up from her food giggling," Oh yeah I saw it, she kicked your ass, what kind of 'Dark Prince' lets a little blind girl do that to him?" both me and Ark stared at her, " You mean he had his ass surved to him by Balto! Damn, I feel sorry for him." I laughed, " Ditto," said Alaine. Wow, bless his heart.

**Ark's POV**

" I'm confused, what is wrong with her?" suddenly my step-sister Lily cut in, " Balto Ranez: She is one amazing sword fighter and I'm sure somewhere inside her is a wounderful person, but she can be quite cruel when she comes across something that she does not agree with, truly if she could control her temper I bet she would be almost fun to be around." I would like to protest, but something makes me feel that Lily is on the right path.

"Speaking of Balto, where is she?"

**Balto's POV**

I stomped into my cabin in anger, first I miss breakfast and then some jerk makes me lose my appentite. " Balto! Yay your back! I'm sorry for being so annoying earlier! Do you forgive me?" said Elizabeth as I entered. I didn't even pay attention to her, I simply plopped onto my bed and shoved my head-phones into my ears, turning them up to max.

Slowly my thoughts wounderd back to that boy I had met earlier today, I guess I may have been a little harsh on him. No matter, hopefully we will never meet again...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep, I changed it all to one chap. and to my good friend KaidaHara, I hope you like calmer nicer Ark!<strong>_

_**well... GO MEZZZZ!**_


End file.
